pokemonmysteryuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Rustic Savannah
Rustic Savannah, also called RS, is a dungeon located in northeastern Tanren, north of Deserted Tomb and Tanren Graveyard. It is found behind a dairy farm run by a Miltank, Tauros, Growlithe, Herdier, and two Flaaffy. The weather varies into sun and rain. Attributes The scenery consist of a lot of hay with a dry and random rocks as wall, the dungeon have some water and the floor is from dry ground with some little grass growing and a few cracks on it.The floors are in general spacious and the scenery doesn't change in all the dungeon. On Floor 20 is a Sealed Chamber with a Shiny Box that can contain a Yellow Silk. Boss The bosses are a bunch of Tauros and two Miltank. They mistake the player as enemies and attack. After they're defeated, they realized they attacked without any second thoughts, apologize, and leave. The two Miltank also apologize on their behalf and take their leave as well. The herd leader Tauros is the only one of the bosses capable of dropping any item. Boss Drop: * TM Rock Slide * Big Mushroom * TM Giga Impact Before Fighting: *''Tauros'': ... *''Tauros'': What? *''Tauros'': What's that!? *''Tauros'': Danger!? *''Tauros'': DANGER! *''Tauros'': CHAAAAAAARGE!!! After Defeating: *''Tauros'': Ugh...what happened!? *''Tauros'': Ow...ow... why am I hurting all over? What about you guys? *''Everyone'': *Grumble* *Grumble* *''Tauros'': Oh no! We did it again! We attacked with out thinking! I'm so sorry! Please forgive us! *''Tauros'': Come on guys, let's clear out! *''Miltank'': ...Tauros and his friends really are big dummies at times! They always drag us into it... At the very least we can take care of them. They may be dummies but they are our friends too. *''Miltank'': Sorry about that sweetie! I'm sure you didn't mean any harm. Tauros really can't stop himself getting into fights. May we meet again. Farewell! Rustic Savannah End End Box There is a single Deluxe Box in a room beyond the boss fight. It may contain one of the following items: * Smooth Rock * Fire Stone * Thunder Stone * Revival Herb * Nugget * TM Flame Charge * TM Rock Slide * TM Thunderbolt * TM Work Up Pokémon Pokémon in bold are recruitable. Please visit the Recruitable Pokémon page for more information. Items Kecleon Shop Items There is a Kecleon Shop on Floor 12 and 22. Dungeon Objective Rustic Savannah is well known for being a good place for training level 40-50 Pokémon. There's several exclusive recruitable Pokémon here. You may also obtain the rare TM Rock Slide, and a Yellow Silk via using a Silver Key on the Sealed Chamber on Floor 20. Tips *There are a lot of Pokémon using Electric-type moves, despite many of them, such as Linoone, not being Electric-types. *Bring Cheri or Lum Berries, Rest, Heal Bell, Safeguard or Refresh to counter paralysis. *Using an Electric-type, or a Pokémon with the Ability Limber is a good tactic, as they are immune to paralysis. Trivia * was created by Kirk. * shares its initials with another Tanren dungeon named Rocky Shoreline. Category:PMU 7 Category:Dungeons Category:PMU 7 Dungeons Category:Tanren Category:Overworld Dungeons Category:Tanren Dungeons Category:Silk Dungeons Category:Kecleon Shop Dungeons